InFAMOUS: Nathans Story
by Minifezz
Summary: Nathan a conduit who uses blood as a weapon to protect his beloved jenny then he meets Kessler who trains him but he disappears and Nathan is left with a group of Mafia Conduit Hit men
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Conduits

Hi I'm Nathan and I used to be your average police officer until I went off to America…

When I got there me and my girlfriend Jenny went around going to place to place until the explosion went of tonnes of people died but me and Jenny we survived.

When my eyes opened I was in hospital with Jenny in a coma and me with missing my pinkie on my left hand and my ring finger on right hand. A doctor walked in.

"I see you're awake" the doctor said. I sat there looking confused.

"What happened?" I said sitting up and scratching the back of my head.

"An explosion went off and killed thousands… and the explosion set off more all around the city. You're one of the lucky three survived. The city is run by gangs now. Oh and I'm Grant Seymour" Dr Grant replied.

"How long was I out?" I said trying to stand up.

"Three weeks" Dr Grant helping me up.

"Were my clothes?" I said stretching my arms.

"When we found you your clothes were all ripped up. But I do have these." Dr Grant said pulling out a leather jacket, a black shirt, black jeans and black skate shoes with white laces.

"Thank you now can you excuse me?" I said taking the clothes from his hands.

"Yes of course." He said stepping out of the room. As I put my clothes on I tripped and cut my finger the blood was pouring all over my arm until it shot off hitting a cabinet sending paper everywhere.

"What the fuck just happened that was awesome." I said jumping up and down. After I calmed down I put on my jacket and went to leave.

"Oh sorry I didn't catch your name?" Dr Grant said grabbing my arm.

"Nathan. Now let go of me!" I shouted and as I finished he went flying across the room by a blast from my blood. I ran out just to see everyone sick so I just acted normal walking around until some shit heads with red jumpers with skulls on top of it started beating me up.

"STOP! PLEASE!" I shouted. But they didn't stop then the strangest thing happened. I turned to blood and out of their reach and Shot blood at them. They fell like flies just as I did I felt weak and nearly fainted until I went near the guys and fell onto one and he attacked me then I grabbed his face and sucked all of his blood out. I felt amazing like I could fly.

'Whatever just happened was awesome but I have to keep it secret.' I thought to myself. I found a park and I sat down looking around seeing a group of red hooded shit heads run in and scared every one away I got ready to attack but a man with lightning powers got them first. I was pissed I had a thirst for blood which was strange the point because I used to be a police officer.

"Hello Nathan" a girl said with an Italian accent. I quickly looked over to see a girl with five guys in suits behind her.

"What do you want." I asked without hesitation.

"I know you're a conduit and my group need people with powers like yours." She said lighting a cigarette.

"I'm not looking for a job." I replied.

"We weren't asking. Get him" she said. I got up and ran but they were too fast one grabbed me but I did the dash thing and went out of reach. I ran into an ally way with plenty of doors but they were all locked. Then I saw a pie leading to the roof so I climbed it the guys couldn't follow me up but when I got up there I guy shot me with a shadow knocking me out.

A/N hi everybody this is my first fanfic so I'm hoping this get a lot of love with this and be in store for a deep story line with lots of characters. Oh and review it please Minifezz out


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Mafia and Kessler

All I could hear was rats and people getting beaten, I couldn't see because them jackass's put rags over my head and that smell it smelt like full frontal ape shit.

"Put him down. That's an order." That fucking Italian girl said. The two guys threw me to the ground and took the rag off.

"Nathan… why did you want it the hard way?" She said sitting down with scotch in her hand.

"Cause fuck you now untie me you Italian bitch!" I shouted out struggling for my life.

"Now, now don't act that way Kessler and his brother hood payed me a lot of money to get you got that you stupid American." She said stabbing her high heel into my shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU WHORE WHEN I GET OUT I WILL RIP YOUR HEART OUT FROM YOUR CHEST WHILE IT'S STILL BEATING! ALSO IM AUSTRALIAN WHORE!" I shouted while breaking out and pushing her back which made her drop her vodka, and then I went for the kill.

"DIE WHORE! HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!" I shouted charging at her.

"STOP!" A strange man said.

"Kessler…" The whore said under her breathe.

"And why should I listen to you? Huh no answer, now let me kill that whore!" I shouted in anger. He shot lightning at me sending me flying across the room.

"Now listen you fool I am Kessler the all-powerful and I chose you to be my apprentice and I see I misjudged you. You are not fit to be my apprentice." He said turning around to walk away.

"Kessler don't leave me here to die." The whore said.

"You have no use now he shall choose your fate." Kessler said walking away.

"Come back here Kessler!" I shouted sprinting at him. All he did was turn around and grab my face but I felt his power running through my veins.

"Kessler please teach me." I said on my knees.

"I want to become more powerful!" I shouted at him.

"I guess you were destined to be my apprentice after all." Kessler said helping me up.

"First you must master the bolt or in your case blood blast."

"Yes Mater."

It had been four days when I perfected dash, rocket, blood push and blood blast also he taught me how to climb easier.

"Your training is almost done the rest of the day is up to you. Oh and Jenny she just woke up." Kessler said walking away

"Of course master" I said kneeling. After he left I went to see Jenny, as I was walking I felt like I was being watched then I saw a guy with black hair down to his shoulders and a fancy suit on like the guys with that Italian whore, I started walking faster when I got to the clinic were Jenny was I luckily lost him.

"Oh Nathan your back here have this sandwich I made you." Dr Grant said politely.

"No not now." I said walking faster and leaving him behind. I got to Jenny's door and grabbed flowers out of a pot next to the door to the right. I opened the door to see the man with black hair sitting on the chair next to Jenny.

"Nathan is that you? It is Nathan come meet Gabe he said his daughter died in the room next to mine and he forgot she died and this was her room." Jenny said coughing.

"Ahh Nathan I heard a lot about you. Kessler's apprentice am I right. Offcourse I am I see everything." Gabe said

"Jenny excuse me I need to talk to Jackie can you wait here?" I said pulling Gabe out of the room

"Yeah sure Nathan." She said looking away

"How do you know about Kessler?"

"Oh you didn't hear me I see everything."

"I heard that part." I said grabbing the collar of his coat.

"Wow to close Nathan." He said shouting a blast of solid shadows.

"You, you're that jerk who shot me off that roof four days ago" I said getting ready to fight.

"Yeah I am… I'm flattered that you remember me and the mafia." He said taking of his jacket.

"Mafia? What Mafia?"

"Oh you don't know… well let me explain that Italian girl she is second in command of the mafia and I'm the one of the three conduit hit men."

'What's he talking about there is more conduits than me Kessler and him' I thought to my self

"My lady the girl you so utter hate wants you to work for her and the Mafia she hopes your different after Kessler's training and me finding Jenny" He said playing with a coin.

"Leave Jenny out of this you monster!" I shouted at him.

"Hay I'm not the one who wants you to join." He said getting ready to fight. We both charged he got the first hit; I went flying down the hallway. I quickly got up and shot a rocket but he disappeared into thin air then I saw a shadow on the wall of him be he wasn't there so I shot at the shadow. He reformed and I dashed at him a grabbed his face than pegged him at a wall which broke.

"Stop, both of you!" Jenny shouted. We both stopped, he looked weak from the fight but so did I, and then he sucked the shadows making him look back to normal.

"Nathan are you all right? You look pale and weak." Jenny said wheel chairing to me.

"Yeah Jenny I'm fine are you ok." I said hugging her.

"I'm scared what's with mafia and Kessler business and those powers." She cried tightening her grip.

"It's ok… everything will be ok… I'll explain later now go back inside your room" I said trying to comfort her.

"No I'm afraid you're going to die." She cried on my shoulder.

"I'll be fine now go back into the room I'll be right in" I said finally convincing her to go back in.

"How about we do this another time?" I said standing up straight.

"Ok then but I will be back but next time I won't hold back." He said walking up to me.

"Oh and if you change your mind here is an address where you're going to meet next Friday twelve O'clock exactly but that's if you change your mind. Bye bye." He said passing a note to me. Soon he was gone and I went to Jenny.

"Nathan you're ok." she said with a big smile on her face.

"Now Nathan what's all this stuff about the mafia and Kessler?"

"Jenny it's a long story."

"Tell me the short version."

"Well when I was getting changed into some clothes I cut my finger and it poured all over my hand and shot off that was when my life took a turn down crazy alley. I left the clinic just to meet some red hooded guys which beat me up but then I shot at them and learnt how to mildly control the blood like power, and then I met a Italian girl which took me to the sewer, she tried to give me to Kessler but he denied and left and then I felt his power. I asked if he could train me to make me more powerful so I could protect you…" I told her the rest of the story when I finished she was scared of me and didn't want to see me again. So I trained for at least a week until that Friday when I went to the address. It was an old warehouse.

"Hello? Anyone home?" I shouted out and no one answered

"Well he lied." I said to myself

"No I didn't why did you jump to conclusion so easy?" Gabe said while changing from a shadow to a man.

"Oh isn't he a good looker" a girl said flying with bug wings in front of me.

"…" A big man just stood there.

"Nathan meet Mila and Fergus. Be careful Mila is a cannibal and Fergus well he's mute." Gabe said

"Hi Nathan baby." Mila said flying next to me.

And Fergus just stood there with his arms crossed and a scarf around his mouth and neck.

"So Jackie I came here to join the mafia." I said looking around.

"Yes I know that I see all remember… of course you don't. Any way I'm sorry about Jenny." Gabe said wiping fake tears away.

"How about we do what we did the first time I joined?" Mila sneered at Jackie.

"Yes Mila we will. TONIGHT WE KILL!"

A/N Hey guys just going to say I might not have A/N on all of the chapters. Also do you want more characters of the game to be in this fanfic anyway til then Minifezz out.


End file.
